Une amitié très spéciale
by Lunashura
Summary: D'où vient la tradition des sorciers de décorer leur sapin de Noël? Ma modeste participation à un concours, il y a de cela quelques années. Avertissement: fluff.


**Disclaimer**: Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas, etc.

**Note d'auteur**: Bonjour! Chaque année, je me dis que je publierais cette fic (écrite pour un concours de Noël HPF) sur , et chaque année j'oublie. Pas cette fois-ci! =p Je me maudis d'avoir écrit un truc aussi niais, mais c'est Noël, après tout...

* * *

Il y a quelque siècle de cela, une guerre sans merci ravageait le monde sorcier. Les élèves originaires des différentes maisons de Poudlard, en désaccord sur tout, se livraient à des batailles féroces; et la Grande-Bretagne fut le théâtre d'affrontements sanglants durant plusieurs décennies.

Les fières Gryffondors s'opposaient férocement à leurs ennemis Serpentards, qui prônaient la suprématie des sorciers issus de bonnes familles. Les Serdaigles soutenaient, quant à eux, que seule l'intelligence comptait, tandis que les Pouffsouffle luttaient bravement pour la vie de leurs amis.

Un soir d'hiver, le plus beau de cette année-là, eut lieu une escarmouche particulièrement meurtrière pour tous les parties impliqués. La neige piétinée sur la vaste plaine était tâchée du sang versé, et le plus bel arbre de la forêt vit pendre tristement ses branches malmenées par des sortilèges ayant raté leur cible.

A son pied se tint un des protagonistes de la bataille, un courageux Gryffondor s'étant spécialement illustré en ce jour. Frigorifié malgré sa cape, il contempla la scène avec la plus grande tristesse. Des oiseaux éplorés d'avoir perdu leur nid vinrent lui voleter autour en pépiant, comme en écho de sa propre douleur.

Soudain surgi devant lui une silhouette encapuchonnée, se dirigeant en sa direction. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle découvrit son visage, libérant de longues mèches noirs ballotés par le vent. La demoiselle braqua son regard de nuit dans ceux du jeune homme et l'invectiva en ces termes:

« Toi! Ne serais-tu pas le vil griffon qui a tué Wardell, par hasard?

-En effet, ce fut bien moi. Et toi, tu es la vipère qui a eu raison d'Alfred. Mon frère! »

Une ombre d'amertume passa sur le visage de la Serpentard.

« Wardell était mon prétendant! s'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. Sa mort doit être vengée, j'exige un duel! »

La tristesse s'accentua dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Il fit un large geste du bras.

« Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour cela. Vois tous ces morts qui n'ont pas encore été ramassé, cet arbre blessé et tous ces oiseaux sans abri par notre faute! »

Il se détourna et mit une main sur le tronc du sapin meurtri.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos! » cracha-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

Un moineau se posa dessus, alors que son vis-à-vis tourna une expression vide et épuisée vers elle. La baguette tressaillit dans sa main, mais l'oiseau furieux restait sur la baguette levée en gonflant ses plumes. La jeune fille, touchée par l'animal, et par la sincère affliction de son ennemi, s'adoucit légèrement.

« Vrai. »

Puis, rangeant son arme:

« J'ai dans ma poche une fiole contenant un élixir puissant, aux propriétés guérisseuses. Il ne me servira plus. »

Après ces paroles, elle sortit une fiole de jade et en versa le contenu sur les racines de l'arbre, autrefois resplendissant de force. Sous l'effet du liquide brun, les branches mortes tombèrent au sol, tandis que d'autres, aux aiguilles éclatantes, se déployaient avec grâce sous le regard médusé des deux jeunes gens.

« Par mon arrière-grand père, le noble Salazar Serpentard! se récria-t-elle. Pour peu, ces branchements auraient des allures de crinière! Pourtant, elles sont d'un vert vif!

-Par l'épée du hardi Godric! Tu dis vrai! »

Alors que les deux ennemis se tenaient côtes-à-côtes devant le sapin à la majesté retrouvée, les oiseaux découvrirent leur nouveau logis avec des pépiements de joie.

Le jeune rouquin resta un moment pensif, puis ôta son écharpe écarlate. Il le déposa sur les rameaux de l'arbre, avant de prononcer un sort. Le vêtement s'allongea, s'enroulant vers le sommet à la manière d'un serpent.

« Voici, déclara-t-il, de quoi réchauffer nos amis à plumes le temps qu'ils rebâtissent leurs nids. »

Apparurent alors deux autres silhouettes se dirigeant avec prudence vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon au bon visage rebondis, et d'une belle jeune dame dont la longue chevelure blonde ondula dans la nuit.

« Qu'avons-nous là! s'exclama le premier. Ne serait-ce point un des combattants des lions?

-En effet, renchérit la seconde. Et fort bien accompagné, à ce que je vois. Ne serait-ce pas là une duchesse des serpents?

-Il me semble reconnaître en vous une digne représentante des aigles, escortée par un blaireau, qui plus est. » lâcha la Serpentard, aigre et condescende.

Ils se toisèrent tous un long moment, avant que le Pouffsouffle ne reprit la parole, pointant du doigt le sapin:

« C'est un bel arbre que voilà! Bien que verts, ses branchages seraient digne de la crinière d'un griffon! Et quels ornements surprenants! »

« Surprenant est le terme, mon cher. » acquiesça la Serdaigle, glaciale. Ses boucles cendrées s'agitèrent lorsqu'elle désigna la duchesse alors qu'elle reprit:

« Ce pourrait presque évoquer le monstre légendaire, autrefois invoqué par son vil ancêtre, si cette couleur n'était point aussi typique des lions. Quel honteux accord cela symbolise-t-il?

-Allons, peut-être bien est venu l'heureux jour qui verra se réconcilier deux opposant de longue date? lança son ami avec entrain. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux?

-Voyons, je n'y crois point. Les pertes ont été trop importantes de tous côtés, et les antagonistes ont trop mauvais caractère pour cela. Cessez donc de croire à des bêtises pareilles. »

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard désabusé.

« J'ai peur que vous n'ayez en partie raison, Madame, concéda le Gryffondor. La duchesse –si tel est son titre– est venue me réclamer des comptes pour son fiancé, tombé sous mes coups.

-Et pourtant, annonça celle-ci avec une douceur inattendue. J'ai perdu toute envie de me battre contre vous. Contre quiconque.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, choqués. Au bout d'un long silence, le représentant de la maison Gryffondor énonça, hésitant:

« Par mes tresses, moi aussi, depuis quelques temps, ai perdu goût au sang et à la mort.

-Alors, pourquoi se battre? se demanda à haute voix la Serpentard. Après tout, n'étaient-ce point nos ancêtres, et non nous, qui ont commencés ces vains et tragiques affrontements? Ce soir, faisons donc une trêve… »

La dame de Serdaigle et son compagnon Pouffsouffle n'en crurent leurs oreilles.

« Voilà qui est sensationnel! fit-elle. Tout bonnement inespéré. Permettez-moi d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. »

Le Gryffondor s'effaça devant elle en un geste galant.

« Faîtes, je vous en prie. »

L'érudite aux cheveux d'or agita sa baguette, et en fit sortir de petites bulles irisées, scintillantes à la nuit tombante. Bientôt, l'imposant sapin se retrouva orné de centaines de billes bleutés. La neige commença à tomber à gros flocons, rendant le spectacle féerique.

« La touche finale, à présent. » murmura le gentil bonhomme joufflu.

Il fit apparaître une grosse goutte d'or fondu qui prit peu à peu la forme d'une étoile, diffractant la moindre lueur, étincelante de mille feux. Un oiseau la prit délicatement par une extrémité pour la porter en haut du grand arbre.

Ce soir-là, la clairière fut témoin d'un bien curieux spectacle. Quatre anciens élèves que le sort avait répartit, dès leur plus jeune âge, dans des camps opposés et destinés à s'entretuer, se réconcilièrent après une des batailles des plus féroces de ce siècle. Sous la neige qui pansait doucement les plaies de la forêt s'élevait un chaleureux feu de camp, autour de lequel se réunissaient d'anciens ennemis.

Nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il advient d'eux après cette nuit magique. La guerre était loin d'être terminée, pourtant aucun combat ne les revit jamais.

En souvenir de cette fraternisation insolite, inédite dans l'histoire du monde sorcier, les sorciers adoptèrent comme coutume de se réunir une fois par an sous un sapin, décoré à leur guise. A cette occasion, en l'honneur des dons fait à l'arbre et aux oiseaux qui s'y abritaient, ils s'échangent également des cadeaux afin de se faire pardonner de toutes les disputes de l'année.

_Le vieux grimoire se referma avec un claquement sourd, emplissant l'air de la poussière remuée._

_« Atcha! Sev! Fais attention, tu vas nous faire repérer! » siffla une voix._

_Le jeune garçon était perplexe devant tant de mièvrerie. Il n'eut pas conscience de la longue mèche noir qui lui était retombée sur le front, pas plus qu'il ne prêta d'attention à sa camarade installée à côté de lui._

_« Vraiment, c'est….niais. »_

_Les deux amis avaient décidés de se retrouver à la bibliothèque la nuit, afin de pouvoir explorer la réserve –interdite et par conséquent si tentante– à leur guise. Leurs projets s'étaient retrouvés quelque peu contrariés à la découverte d'un livre de contes traînant dans un coin. Arguant que 'c'était les vacances de Noël', Lily, peu au courant des histoires et légendes sorciers, avait insisté pour en lire un ou deux._

_Severus n'avait évidemment pas pu refuser, et ils avaient fini par passer une bonne partie de la nuit pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sous une épaisse couverture, à lire des contes de fée._

_Jamais, dans ses pires cauchemars, Severus n'avait osé s'imaginer occupation plus futile, a fortiori la nuit. Cependant, voir les yeux brillants et les joues rougis d'émotions de Lily Evans était une compensation plus que largement suffisante. Même si pour le moment, son expression était teintée d'indignation._

_« Niais? Oh, Sev! Toi, je t'aurais cru plus sensible a cette histoire! »_

_Il eut le petit rictus, teinté d'une gentille ironie, qu'il lui réservait à elle seule._

_« Les ennemis qui fraternisent, c'est tellement convenu, comme thème! En plus, ça n'existe vraiment que dans les livres pour gamins. Tu me connais, non? Tu devrais savoir que ce genre de guimauve…. »_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Lily avait pris une mine plus grave._

_« Justement, Sev. Tu _es _un gamin, et ça ne te ferais pas de mal de t'en souvenir, de temps en temps. » Elle ajouta: « En plus, tu es le seul Serpentard –et même le seul élève tout court, à vrai dire– à te moquer éperdument du sang de mes parents ou de mon appartenance à une quelconque maison. Ce qui te rend aussi spécial que ce conte. »_

_Rougissant un peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle prit le livre de ses mains et se remis à le feuilleter._

_« On en lit encore un? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_Severus acquiesça machinalement, obnubilé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, le cœur tout prêt à exploser. Les yeux absorbés dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il serait prêt à passer toutes les nuits du monde assis par terre, à lire toutes les niaiseries qu'il était humainement possible d'écrire, si elles dessinaient ce sourire-là sur les lèvres de Lily._

_Au dehors se faisaient entendre de joyeux battements d'ailes qui ne se souciaient pas de l'heure._

_Une nouvelle légende se préparait à naître._

* * *

Si contrairement à Rogue vous _êtes_ morts foudroyés d'un excès de bons sentiments, je m'en excuse! C'est pas dans les habitudes de la maison...

Et pour finir, joyeuses fêtes! ; )


End file.
